Jasper County
by ElectricOutcast
Summary: A Valentines Day get together leads to something more for Shinji and Rei
1. Jasper County

This might be the most special songfic I've ever worked on. I would like to dedicate this to Trisha Yearwood and Garth Brooks again for making such a powerful song like this one. But I would like to make a Valentines Day dedication to my best friends: Allison Bond, Lacie Lindsay, Trent Bigot, Deidre Hilton, Madison Fortweiler, Steven Moses, Greg Hight, Jake Stewart, Kris Hardy, Trey Styglets, perfectpeach, Lady Casper, takisha 16, Saeki 52, Cami Cuevas, Fish, Jonathan Walters, Cheyenne Clifton, Raven Lanning, Stephanie Dunagan and all my other High School friends. I'm going to use my real name on this fic. My first Evangelion fic and I'm planning on moving my writing to this series after I get finished with my Gundam Wing fics

Disclaimer:I dont own a thing.

Pairing:Shinji/Rei

Jasper County by Seth Millis; Song: Geogia Rain by Trisha Yearwood and Garth Brooks

Shinji was walking over to his lunch period with his gang for a little hanging out. Valentines Day hit over at the high school where Shinji and his fellow EVA pilots attended at, everyone had gifts to give that day. All except Shinji, but it was only because that he had only one special person that he cared deeply for, Rei Ayanami. But ironically, the crush he had didn't even have any of his classes except his lunch period, but even at that time he didn't even have the courage to talk to her for the fact that he was too shy to talk to almost anybody. This time he thought of the advice he got from his friends Asuka Langley and Misato Katsuragi the morning before school started, the advice was that he had to find the words in his heart to talk to Rei about what he wanted to do with her on Valentines Eve.

After eating a healthy lunch, Shinji went on to look for Rei, he found her just sleeping on a bench all by herself. The way she just laid there felt so peaceful and beautiful, but he knew deep down he had to wake her up, shaking her gently, Rei slowly opened her eyes to see Shinji standing over her.

"Ikari." She whispered

"Hey, Rei, can I sit by you?"

Rei didn't reply instead she nodded her head and moved over so he could sit by her. About thirty minutes have passed and not a word was spoken, but later on Shinji thought 'You gotta quit being shy. You gotta fight this shyness otherwise this plan wont happen.'

After mentally scolding himself, Shinji finally spoke first "Rei, can I ask you something?"

"Hn."

"I was gonna go over to the rice fields to see the planets align tonight, and I was wondering if you want to go with me?"

"Okay, Shinji." Was all Rei let out.

"Alright, well I'll pick you up at your apartment tonight." Shinji said as he got up to go back to class after the bell rung.

Nightfall came around, Shinji was in his room getting his stuff ready for the night, packed up his telescope and a blanket for both him and Rei to sit on while they were looking up at the sky. But suddenly while getting his stuff ready, Misato knocked on his door and asked "Shinji, are you still there?"

"Yeah I was still getting ready." Shinji replied

"I just came to warn you that it was going to rain tonight, it may not be a good idea to go to the rice fields tonight."

Shinji replied "It's too late now, Rei called and told me that she was ready," but then an idea hit him "but dont worry, Misato, if it does rain, I'll pack up extra clothes for me and Rei."

Taking that statement, Misato left Shinji to his packing. Little did anyone know, the clothes Shinji packed for him and Rei would come in handy for something unexpected. After getting his stuff packed for the planet gazing, Shinji started his new truck and drove off to Rei's apartment. The truck he had was an F-150 that he got as a Christmas present a few months after defeating his friend Kauro when he reached his Angel state, ever since that day, Shinji treated that truck with care and kept it under tight protection just in case if any Angels came and attacked his city. Arriving at his destination, he saw Rei in a different way, instead of wearing the japanese school clothes that she always wore, she wore a prussian blue sleeveless shirt with some dark pants. As Rei opened the door, the first thing that came out of Shinji's mouth was "Where did you get these clothes at?"

"I bought it this afternoon after school, I figured it'd be something you'd like." Rei replied with little to no emotion in her voice.

"Well I cant help but feel flattered. You look pretty tonight."

"Thank you, Shinji." Rei said giving him one of the small smiles she always gave him.

/Barefoot in the bed 'a your truck  
On a blanket lookin' up  
Half a moon peekin' down at us  
From underneath the clouds  
Teenage kids sneakin' out again  
Heard the thunder rollin' in  
We were fallin' the moment when  
It all came pourin' down/

Shinji and Rei made their way outside of town to the rice fields like Shinji said they would do.Upon their arrival, both of them settled theirselves on the bed of his truck admiring the moon that was partially covered with clouds. Basically they didn't care about the planets aligning as they were intending on doing, Rei spoke first "How long have we known each other, Ikari?"

"About a few months actually, why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering why you always have as much concern for me as your father?"

"Well, ever since I first met you in that place where they stored my EVA when I was forced to be an EVA pilot, I felt so shocked that you went through so much pain that you had from the bandages that I saw wrapped so heavily around you, I felt so bad that something or someone may have hurt you. Ever since I defeated my first Angel, I kept looking at you nonstop even that time when I kept looking at you when you got dressed."

That kind of words the Third Child spoke actually got her attention as she flipped over to her stomach to face Shinji, "Ever since then, everybody has been saying that I've been having a crush on you, honestly I didn't know what I felt until about a few months after we destroyed Karou, it was more than just a simple crush on you, it was actually real love that I felt for you not a crush."

He rolled over to his stomach this time that way he'd be able to reach up to her face and to look her in the eyes, there was such tenderness in her eyes, their lips were dangerously close to each other, the thunder was rolling, and at the first raindrop Rei and Shinji pulled their lips together for their first kiss. The taste that they felt was way beyond sweet, and almost at once they wanted more and more flesh to taste.

/The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
What I felt for you that day  
Just you and me down an old dirt road  
Nothin' in our way  
Except for the Georgia rain/

While having their lips locked, Rei sensually trailed her hands to the buttons of Shinji's shirt and started to unbutton it slowly until it was loose enough to slip off of him. With his shirt now off, Rei pulled herself away from Shinji and began to study his features, the kind of thing she saw from him looked so beautiful with the muscles he earned from piloting the EVA robot and from the training he also had at school. Basically she couldn't find the words to describe him other than the word 'beautiful', but being the straightforward person that she was whenever she spoke, it almost sounded like a good idea to say "You're beautiful, Shinji."

Feeling his face flustered, he asked "Do you mean it?"

"Yes I do." her words never showed how right she was but the hidden seduction in her eyes did.

Suddenly, the steady rain that fell after their kiss started to get heavier and they started to make their way back to his truck. After getting back into the truck, Shinji wasted no time on kissing his soon to be lover again, this time it was his turn to undress Rei, the first thing he did was slowly undress her shirt at the same pace Rei did, he slowly pulled away from her to get the dress off of her, when the shirt was done away with, Shinji found himself gazing at her body and albino chest, there was still a little moonlight left to see the same kind of beauty that she saw in him.

"You're also beautiful, Rei." he whispered in her ear.

"Ikari." her voice was like an angels choir. She felt herself whimpering when Shinji started lowering his head to her chest to take one of her nipples in her mouth.

The pleasure she felt was making her wet, hot, and it was making her heart pounding so loud that her lover could even hear it. Taking notice of this, Shinji pulled away from her nipple and came back to her ear whispering "You're feeling the pleasure, Rei, that's the reason your heart beats like it's doing now, and I want it this way," With that being said, Shinji lowered his head to her belly button this time and began kissing, sucking, and licking all around, especially near her thighs where he felt the heat.

/Cotton fields remember when  
Flash 'a lightnin' drove us in  
We were soaked down to the skin  
By the time we climbed inside  
And I don't remember what was poundin' more  
Heart in my chest or the hood of that Ford  
As the sky fell in, the storm clouds poured  
Worlds away outside/

While doing his kisses on her stomach, Shinji began to unzip her dark pants in a delicate manner before he whispered "I want to see you."

Raising her head up, Rei still saw his pants still on, she whispered "On one condition, Ikari, that I see you as well."

The teen didn't reply instead just smiled tenderly and began taking off his pants after he slid Rei's pants off of her, Rei's eyes started to wide at how big and long Shinji was, the older boy started to flatter at her expression, suddenly a plan was forming in his mind and he asked "Rei, do you want to play a game?"

"What game are we talking about?"

"This kind of game involves me being in your mouth and you being in mine. Whoever cums first wins." Shinji crawled on top of her with his member between her lips and her clitoris being between his, after doing so, Shinji asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Rei replied.

Having a playful smirk on his face, Shinji said "I'll bet you'll go before me."

"Don't get too cocky, Ikari." Rei mimicked his smirk and took him in her mouth.

Taking in the hint, Shinji wasted no time in taking her in his mouth, it felt so wierd for the both of them to have each other in their mouths at the same time, but yet again it felt so good to feel so loved from the same kind of person they couldn't resist. Ironically the pleasure felt so erotic and so rushed, Shinji was getting the feeling that both him and Rei would let go. Soon thereafter, it was exactly what both of them were going to do as the both of them were going to explode both seed and essence to one another.

As soon as the whole thing was over, Shinji moved away from her clitoris and was about to embrace Rei for another kiss. But suddenly when his lips began to lock, instead of tasting Rei, he tasted himself and her mixed in with her saliva; the simple taste of it made him get hard yet again, but it was exactly what he needed for his next move. He began to speak "Rei, have you ever made love with anyone before?"

"No, I've been entered by Commander Ikari, but no one ever made true love to me."

"Well maybe I can be your first, because I love you, and I want you to be my first." Shinji kissed her forehead gently and began to position himself over her opening while Rei placed her hands on his hips.

"Are you ready, Ikari?" Rei asked gently.

"Yes."

"Guide your hips up gently, I'll guide you."

Once he entered her, Shinji felt some tightness that he never felt before, he felt like the opening of his member was pressed down by the walls of her vagina, but he always figured that men with innocence weren't the exception to pain when they lose their virginity. Seeing him wince just a tiny bit, Rei asked "Does it hurt?"

"Only a little bit, but I should be ready soon." Shinji replied

But little did he realize that he spoke too soon, and he began to thrust himself at her like he wanted to go deeper into her. Rei herself was no exception as she began to meet her hips with his thrusts and shutting her eyes tight with the pure love making she was blessed with with Shinji, it felt no where even close to that kind of pleasure when she had an affair with Gendo.

"Harder, Shinji, harder." Rei pleaded

Shinji wanted to comply with her command as he began to thrust in harder and harder, the pleasure was reaching to a breaking point as both Rei and Shinji began crying out their pleasure and letting theirselves go to the stars. After their orgasm, Shinji took some time to recompose himself before he moved his head to her ear and whispered "Happy Valentines Day, Rei."

"Happy Valentines Day, Ikari."

Rei began to kiss her new boyfriend ever so gently before saying "Do you want to stay with me, Shinji?"

The teen said nothing, instead he nodded his head and smiled gently. They began to dress theirselves with the extra pair of clothes Shinji packed for the night and they drove back to the city.

/Screen door flappin' in the wind  
Same ol' house I grew up in  
Can't believe I'm back again  
After all these years away  
You fixed your Daddy's house up nice  
I saw it yesterday when I drove by  
Looks like you've made youself a real good life  
What else can I say/

Three years have passed since that night and ever since then, Shinji and Rei began a heated, passionate, and emotional love affair, but after graduation both of them recieved news that Rei was pregnant with his child and they married one another a month after their son Genji was born.

The new family were driving back to the city where they first met and where they first loved. Holding her infant son, Rei was taking in the surroundings of the changes that was brought upon their city. A lot has changed since they left New Japan, their mentor Misato Katsuragi retired from Nerv Headquarters as Lt. Colonel and married Asuka Langley. Their other mentor Ritsuko Akagi settled down with Shinji's father Gendo after she peeled away his soul of emptiness. While taking in the sight of the city, Shinji asked "Do you know what day it is?"

Rei nodded "It's the anniversary of when we first made love."

As a matter of fact it was their anniversary of that day and what they were going to do was drop their son off at his grandparents house and head over to the rice fields.

/The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
The way I loved you to this day  
The ol' dirt road's paved over now  
Nothin' here's the same  
Except for the Georgia rain/

Sundown was on the horizon, the two lovers were laying on the front seat of the truck after an exhausted session of love making.

"How do you feel, baby?" Shinji asked

"I feel as completed as the night we had when we were young."

"I feel the same way, Rei, but do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you, Rei." Shinji smiled tenderly after kissing her head gently.

"I love you too, Ikari." Rei repied before kissing her husband gently before falling to sleep.


	2. She's Every Woman

Call it a second chapter or call it a sequel but I'm afraid that this new one will not be a fic itself because I'm afraid that this will not meet the success of Jasper County. I like to dedicate this to my parents for an anniversary present.

Disclaimer:I don't own NGE or any of the characters. They belong to GAINAX. This song is also owned by Garth Brooks I have no ownership.

Pairing: Shinji/Rei

She's Every Woman by vegitoth/Song by Garth Brooks

A soft July breeze ruffled Shinji's dark hair as he was driving the boat that he and his wife Rei owned as an anniversary present. Stirring the boat to their destination on the NAV charts, Shinji began to pull the lever on autopilot and focused his attention on the love of his life who was outside on the docks breast-feeding their infant son Genji. Seeing her body tan up from a lot of sunbathing, it was easy to see that she was a different form of the young woman she was when they first loved on that Valentines Day evening.

While watching Rei feed their son, he began to find something amusing, she wasn't wearing anything but her birthday suit. After checking the GPS and compass to make sure of their destination, he walked over to the docks where his was feeding their son, he asked "Are you trying to leave a bad influence on the baby?"

Rei averted her loving gaze from the baby to husbands face and replied "Genji loves it and I love being like this because I feel more free."

Just hearing those words made the baby release the nipple he was getting milk from and he began to giggle which led to his mother and daddy laughing along with him.

"Apparently he does like it." Shinji said while looking at his wife with laughing eyes.

"Our young man is growing up." Rei replied while recovering from a blush she didn't realize she had.

Rei's blush almost disapated until her husband lowered his face to her ear and whispered "I bet I can do that better than he can."

Despite her blush going to a crimson red, Rei's smile grew more seductive as she whispered "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Shinji's whisper grew more quieter and seductive

"Okay, challenge or not, I'm taking it. But first I need to put the baby in for a nap." Rei replied after the baby supresses a yawn.

While Rei went to tuck Genji in, Shinji went to the rudder of the boat and pushed a little red button on the bow. A part of the floor began moving and a dark brown bed with a King sized matress began rising out of their bedroom. When that was done, Shinji went back to the pilot room to slow the boat down, thereafter Shinji went back to the docks and began to strip himself of his sleeveless black shirt and swimtrunks. The second he took his trunks off, he felt himself being pounced to the matress by his wife while feeling his lips being passionately kissed. While Rei was doing so, Shinji began to grab her hips so that way he'd be on top like always.

Basically Rei didn't care what position she was at everytime they made love but she always preferred to be on bottom that way she'd feel more loved. Shinji broke the kiss and left kisses on her jawline, neck, and finally stopped at her chest taking a nipple in his mouth cherishing the sound of her moans and her beating. By this time, Rei wanted to get the main course of this situation, with one of her hands, she grabbed her husband's head and whispered "I need you inside me now, Shinji."

"You want me, you got me, honey." Shinji replied as he entered her vagina swiftly without mistake.

While Shinji began to thrust himself at his wife, he began to leave soft gentle kisses on her neck which therefore steadily boosted the pleasure. It caused their thrusts to meet in unsion when Shinji kept pulling in and out of her womb causing her to gasp and moan rather loudly declaring her love for her husband. At the final moment before they went over the edge, Shinji regained control of himself bringing his thrusting to a temporary halt as his lips regrettfully left the softness of her neck and whispered in her ear "Cum to me first you know you wanna."

Rei couldn't imagine how right he was, so the first thing she thought 'Oh forget it' at the moment she released herself which at the same time caused Shinji to have his release when her juices hit his member. As soon as the whole thing was over, the married couple was laying comfortably on their bed all worn out from their lovemaking but there was still enough energy for some sweet whispers. Before they rested for later tonight Shinjimade some calls on the CB radio requesting someone to stop for them while they slumbered.

Later on that night, Rei was sitting in front of her vanity mirror brushing her hair in sensous strokes while adoring the reflection of Genji playing with his chewtoy rattle. Seeing that little boy just playing made her think back to when she was pregnant and all the pressure Nerv put upon her which almost caused her to lose Shinji's child until Shinji made the bold backstabbing move by telling Nerv that he was going to raise the child whether Nerv gave 'em their blessing or not. That night also led to Asuka, Misato, Akagi, Toji, Hikari, Kensuke, and even Gendo to help out setting up a wedding, college, and housing to show support. Thinking back on the those moments just only made her smile when that incident caused Shinji's emotional shell to break leading him to loosen up on himself but at least it changed him for the better.

While combing her hair, she noticed the door opening and her husband came through the door wearing a fancy tuxedo. "Hey, sugarcake, were you starting to miss me?" Shinji greeted

"As a matter of fact it was starting to get lonely around here." Rei replied while putting the hairbrush down.

"Well I'm here now and I can tell you're ready." Shinji spoke while admiring the sparkling black sleeveless backless gown Rei wore.

"You know it's a wonderful night, you, me, and our baby boy with a restraunt all to ourselves."

"Our first anniversary together as a family, and already I'm feeling good tonight." Shinji replied while helping her wife out of the chair and picking up his boy and headed to the restaurant that they had to their selves for as long as they needed.

"I cant believe you actually arranged us to have the restaurant to serve us tonight." Rei confessed breathlessly finding that there was no other person sitting at other tables.

Already they were getting very close to one another and the Third Child was starting to leave kisses on her neck, jaw, and passionately kissing her lips. After starting a promising high life in the music symphony business as a music conductor, breaking free of his own emotional shell, and marrying his wife he knew that their first anniversary was going equal those days.

Taking in the signs of the romantically litten restaurant with soft music playing all around, the young couple found theirselves reminiscing on when they first met, when they first loved, and a few funny moments in-between.

With a humble smile Rei said "I still remember that time when you saved me from piloting your mother Unit 01."

Shinji knew she was talking about when he almost didn't pilot that Eva and when Gendo almost forced Rei to pilot it even when she was heavily wrapped around those bandages. "You know very well that dad was being ultra cruel to you and me way back before you were pregnant." Shinji replied

"Yeah you're right, he's so changed now that we forgot how cruel he was before Ritsuko got inspired by that move of yours that you made at Nerv. I raise a toast to that married couple." Rei raised her whine flute to Shinji who also raised his.

"You know before our relationship started whenever you smiled you'd always look cute whenever you did." Shinji whispered while admiring her smile.

"I can't believe that you and I are being romantic tonight."

"Me, romantic, I find that hard to believe." Shinji said while chuckling when Rei began to tickle his armpits.

"You know I'm starting to believe you forgot about our night on Valentines Day."

"Dont get me wrong, that night is locked up inside my heart."

"Then you know that night brought me closer to you than you can ever imagine." Rei whispered in his ear.

"Well in that case I wanna bring that closeness to us again."

"What did you have in mind, honey?" Rei asked suprised a bit when her husband gently grabbed her hand and helped each other up out of their seats.

"A dance." Shinji simply replied.

"Did you pick the song?"

"Yeah, I came across this when I was doing a tape trade with a college friend of mine. When I first heard it, it reminded me of you, so I asked him to make another tape for us as an anniversary present."

Rei began to smile when she heard those words. 'That was extra sweet.' she thought.

"Think about every word of the song as it plays." Shinji said in a serious mixed with sweet tone.

"Ok, honey." she answered sounding confused

With a loud clap the waiter put the tape on and the Third Child took his woman in his arms as the song began to play.

/She's sun and rain, she's fire and ice  
A little crazy but it's nice  
And when she gets mad, you best leave her alone  
'Cause she'll rage just like a river  
Then she'll beg you to forgive her  
She's every woman that I've ever known

She's so New York and then L.A.  
And every town along the way  
She's every place that I've never been  
She's makin love on rainy nights  
She's a stroll through Christmas lights  
And she's everything I want to do again/

Throughout the first and second verse, Rei held her husband tighter because of the sweet words that were being sung from that tape. She knew that she changed over the years but she never thought that the changes made Shinji think that she was beautiful because of it.

/It needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
For when it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence/

'Rei, I'd fall in love with you all over again, these four years have been special to me."

/No it needs no explanation  
'Cause it all makes perfect sense  
When it comes down to temptation  
She's on both sides of the fence

She's anything but typical  
She's so unpredictable  
Oh but even at her worst it ain't that bad  
She's as real as real can be  
And she's every fantasy  
Lord she's every lover that I've ever had  
And she's every lover that I've never had/

When the song came to an end, Shinji found that his wife was still sobbing on his shoulder, he went to her ear and whispered "What's wrong, baby?"

Somehow, she didn't hear him due to all the emotion inside her, but with a shaky hand Rei grabbed his face gently and said with such earnest "I love you now more than ever, Shinji."

Before Shinji began to reply, he felt himself being kissed with such extreme passion and being held on tighter than ever before, but he didn't mind now that he knew Rei's reaction about the song for his special girl.

"I love you too, honey." Shinji replied while Rei began to hear his soft heart beat.


End file.
